Blued
by Laurelyne Rega
Summary: Presque deux ans après la bataille de Poudlard, nous retrouvons Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue, la veille des vacances de noël. Notre jeune Gryffondor a repris le poste de McGonagall et Rogue, qui a survécu grâce à elle, a gardé son ancien poste de Maître des Potions. Nos deux comparses vont vivre une journée particulièrement mouvementée et riche en émotions...


Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter. Seuls ce que vous ne trouvez pas dans les livres et les films sortent de mon imagination. Je remercie LunaQueen qui a pris le temps de corriger cet OS.

Trève de blablatages, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le sommeil ne l'avait pas trouvée la nuit dernière et pourtant, le soleil n'offrait pas encore ses premiers rayons, qu'Hermione Granger, portait son premier regard sur ce jour nouveau. Après avoir effectué quelques battements de cils, sa vision n'était plus aussi trouble. Elle s'autorisa donc à se défaire de sa couette et s'assit au bord de son lit, laissant la douceur du tapis rouge lui chatouiller les orteils. Ayant repris ses esprits, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de ses appartements typiquement gryffondoriens et découvrit avec émerveillement, les premiers flocons de la saison. La pelouse de l'école était déjà recouverte d'une fine pellicule blanche et Hermione en était ravie. C'est avec un sourire radieux qu'elle se laissa imaginer la joie de ses élèves lorsque Morphée, ayant repris sa route, les abandonnerait à la beauté de ce spectacle. Qui plus est, leur joie ne serait que plus immense lorsqu'ils se rappelleront qu'aujourd'hui, était le dernier jour avant les vacances de noël. Et quel dernier jour !

Depuis que la guerre était finie, Poudlard ne manquait pas une occasion de faire la fête. Le monde magique se sentait heureux de vivre, soulagé de toute menace. Bien sûr, elle avait ravagé les cœurs mais les blessures se referment et deviennent de simples cicatrices. Tout ça n'était plus qu'un horrible souvenir, bien qu'il soit gravé si profondément en chacun d'eux. C'est ainsi que la tristesse laissait place à la vie et que tous en profitaient, honorant ceux pour qui elle avait été trop courte. Ce soir aurait donc lieu le « bal de noël », deuxième édition.

Hermione décida de ne pas traîner. Elle se faufila dans la salle d'eau, pris un bain bien chaud aux saveurs de pêche vanillée, enfila sa tenue professorale et déposa quelques fraîches touches de maquillage sur son visage, embelli par les années.

Elle avait maintenant 20 ans et entamait sa deuxième année à Poudlard, en tant que professeur de métamorphose. La vieille McGonagall était déjà bien trop occupée avec son poste de directrice de l'école, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'Hermione lui succéda, même si elle avait un petit faible pour le poste de potions. Mais la vieille chauve-souris rabougrie qu'était Rogue, n'avait pas souhaité lâcher sa place. D'ailleurs, il n'était certainement pas des plus agréables, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'était plus ce qu'il fut et même s'il en voulait à Hermione, il se sentait redevable et lui donna donc des cours de potions, plusieurs heures par semaine. Et oui, les ravages de la vie n'avaient pas anéanti la soif de connaissance de la jeune femme.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est avec détermination qu'elle franchit la porte de ses appartements, en direction de la grande salle. Elle esquissa un petit sourire lorsqu'elle vit que le sablier des rouge et or, était celui qui comptait le plus de points. Les pupilles rondes du succulent petit-déjeuner qui se présenterait à elle, dans une poignée de secondes, elle poussa les lourdes portes. Se pensant seule de si bon matin, elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de passer par la petite porte qui mène tout droit à la table des professeurs et c'est donc avec un petit sursaut qu'elle aperçu un Severus Rogue matinal, à sa place habituelle. Qu'importe, elle s'installa comme toujours, deux chaises plus loin. Une ribambelle de petits pains de toutes sortes, de jus de fruits et de confiseries s'offraient à elle. Néanmoins, il lui manquait ce dont elle avait le plus besoin en cette matinée de décembre, à savoir : une bonne grosse tasse de caféine. Trouvant que le jus de citrouille n'était pas le bienvenu, c'est celui-ci qu'elle métamorphosa en café bien corsé, ce qui, en vue de la mine sceptique qu'empruntaient les traits de Rogue, l'étonna fortement.  
« Courte nuit Granger ?  
-Bien le bonjour Professeur Rogue ! Insista-t-elle. Courte nuit effectivement. Oserais-je vous demander si la vôtre fut appréciable ?  
Pas de réponse. Elle s'y attendait. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus longtemps en sa compagnie, elle se pressa d'avaler le restant de son petit-déjeuner et se leva. Elle pourrait se rendre dans le bureau de Minerva plus tôt et discuter du programme des préparatifs de l'après-midi même. Mais une voix interrompit ses pensées et elle stoppa sa marche. N'ayant pas compris, elle l'interrogea :  
-C'est à moi que vous parliez ?  
-Bien sur que non Miss Granger. J'aime faire la conversation à mes couverts de bon matin.  
Ne comprenant pas de suite le sarcasme de ses propos, elle finit par tenter :  
-Vous vous moquez de moi professeur ?  
-Bougre d'andouille ! De toute évidence que c'est à vous que je m'adresse. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans cette salle ?  
-Que me voulez-vous ?  
\- En plus d'être idiote, vous êtes sourde !  
-Ne m'ins..  
-Vous me rejoindrez ce matin même, dans l'ancienne salle de classe de Lupin, la coupa-t-il, afin d'éviter ses remontrances inutiles. J'ai besoin d'une personne qui puisse m'aider à la remettre en ordre.  
-P..  
-Ne posez pas de questions.  
-Mais…  
-À 8h. »  
Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la grande salle dans son habituel tourbillon de cape, laissant Hermione la bouche grande ouverte, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle resta plantée là quelques minutes, ne se remettant pas de l'incroyable culot de son ex professeur, pas si ex que ça. Puis elle se rappela qu'il était déjà plus de 7h et qu'elle devait absolument rendre visite à l'actuelle directrice. Et rapidement.

La visite dura finalement, plus longtemps que prévu. Tout en pressant le pas (presser est un bien petit mot, si on compte qu'Hermione était probablement en train de battre un record de vitesse dans la catégorie « course à pied »), elle se dit que ça en valait la peine, même si pour cela, elle devait s'attirer les foudres monumentales d'un Rogue en colère, pour ses quelques minutes de retard (ou plutôt son gros quart d'heure). Après avoir bousculé quelques élèves bien matinaux, elle arriva enfin à la dite salle. Elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur, à peine audible, devant l'horreur de la scène. Le professeur Rogue était agenouillé au sol, désorienté, devant ce qui semblait être un corps de femme. Un corps inerte. Elle traversa la salle à grands pas et se retrouva rapidement à sa hauteur. La panique l'envahissait. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? C'est alors que l'image la frappa de plein fouet. Elle reconnaissait cette femme. Le teint livide, des yeux verts qu'elle connaissait si bien pour les avoir fréquentés des années durant et une longue chevelure qui lui rappelait celle de Ginny, en plus bouclée. Lily. Lily Potter. Et Rogue. Il avait tous les muscles du visage, contractés par la douleur. Il suffoquait. Un flot de larmes s'échappait de ses yeux et parcourait les rides de sa peau, avant de s'écraser sur la noirceur de ses robes.

Hermione était paralysée et aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de l'impossibilité de la situation. Lily Potter était morte et enterrée depuis presque 19 ans. Son cadavre ne pouvait donc pas se retrouver sur les dalles de cette salle de classe. « Mais bien sur ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle s'autorisa à pivoter la tête et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut l'armoire. Elle la reconnaitrait entre mille. C'était dans celle-ci que se trouvait l'épouvantard qu'ils avaient dû affronter dans le cours du Professeur Lupin, lors de leur troisième année. C'était donc ça. Un épouvantard !

Elle se jeta sur ses genoux, à côté de Rogue et lui attrapa les épaules.  
« Professeur ! Professeur Rogue ! » Il ne l'entendait pas. Elle était si près et pourtant si loin. La rouge et or, faisant preuve de subtilité, se plaça devant lui afin de lui barrer la vue du cadavre, en espérant qu'il la regarde et reprenne ses esprits. Mais il ne la voyait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne l'entendait. Il était seul avec Lily, comme si le monde qui l'entourait était inexistant et le laissait avec la douleur qui lui brulait les entrailles, depuis tant d'années déjà.  
Hermione essaya de retirer les mains de Rogue du corps froid de Lily, mais il résistait. Elle parvint à l'écarter de quelques infimes centimètres, seulement voilà, Severus Rogue ne voulait pas la perdre encore une fois. La gryffondor se retrouva propulsée, à la force d'un puissant « expelliarmus » informulé, contre le coin du bureau. Sa tête cogna violemment, ce qui lui valut quelques minutes d'absence. Elle porta sa main à sa tête et vit ses doigts rougis par le sang qui émanait de la plaie. La souffrance qui imprégnait ses côtes minimisait ses mouvements et c'est tant bien que mal, qu'elle parvint à récupérer sa baguette; qui avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin. Se rappelant de la façon dont le professeur Lupin avait détourné l'attention de l'épouvantard sur lui, elle hurla un « ici ! » qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Le corps de Lily se dissipa et celui de McGonagall apparut aussitôt. Elle avança dangereusement vers Hermione et articula ces quelques mots, qui retentirent à leur tour dans la salle « Vous avez échoué Miss Granger. ». C'est avec le peu de force qui lui restait, qu'elle pointa de sa baguette la directrice et articula un puissant « Riddikulus ». La vieille sorcière se mit alors à parler une langue inconnue, tout en bégayant, ce qui décrocha un petit rire à la jeune Gryffondor, qui renvoya l'épouvantard dans l'armoire qu'elle s'empressa de verrouiller. Par Merlin ! Mais comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par une telle créature ?!

C'est lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa nuque, qu'elle remarqua le regard vide de Rogue, tourné dans sa direction. Elle se traina avec peine, à l'endroit où il se trouvait et articula difficilement « Est-ce que ça va ? ». Il ne répondit que lorsqu'il entendit l'unique sanglot qu'avait laissé échapper Hermione.  
« C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander cela, en vue du sang qui s'écoule de votre tête. Montrez-moi.  
-Non.  
-Miss Granger, si du sang coagule dans vos cheveux, c'est qu'il y a quand même quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot.  
-Je vous assure que je vais bien professeur.  
-Levez-vous Miss ! »  
Hermione n'obéit pas, de peur qu'il remarque que sa tête n'était pas la seule partie de son corps, qui en avait pris un coup. C'est alors qu'il lui attrapa le bras de force et la tira pour qu'elle se relève. Surprise, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de résister à cet élan soudain et se retrouva rapidement éjectée contre lui. « Outch ! » murmura-t-elle.  
Ne tenant pas compte de ce petit incident qui était tant sa faute, que celle d'Hermione (si elle avait daigné à se lever d'elle-même, ça ne serait jamais arrivé), il la traina ainsi jusqu'aux cachots.

Après de longues minutes de marche (qui étaient loin d'arranger les blessures de la rouge et or), ils arrivèrent devant la porte en bois que tous deux connaissaient bien et qui s'ouvrit à la volée, sous la baguette du maître des potions. Il tira une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité et y assit Hermione. « Ne bougez pas ! » ordonna-t-il. Il disparût dans la réserve et en revint avec un petit flacon. Il se plaça derrière Hermione et tâta la blessure à travers son importante masse capillaire. Elle serrait les dents pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Après tout, elle avait vécu bien pire. Elle sentit un liquide froid, puis la douleur qui s'atténuait progressivement et qui finit par se réduire à une simple bosse. Un faible « Merci » s'échappa de sa bouche et elle se leva rapidement, tellement rapidement que sa vision en fut troublée quelques secondes. Mais Rogue la força aussitôt à se rasseoir.  
« J'ai vu que vos côtes vous faisaient souffrir.  
-Vous avez une mauvaise vue alors.  
-Donc vous arborez quotidiennement cette marche de canard boiteux ? Parce que si c'est une nouvelle mode, vous êtes tombée bien bas.  
-C'est parce que vous me tiriez.  
-Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit, il y a de cela quelques minutes, d'arrêter de me prendre pour un idiot. A moins que la bosse qui surmonte votre crâne n'ait aussi affecté votre mémoire ?  
-Je vous signale, professeur, que la bosse et les côtes sont le résultat de votre laisser-aller. Et il me semble vous avoir également dit, il y a de cela quelques minutes, que j'allais bien.  
-Ne prenez pas ce ton là avec moi Granger.  
-C'est Her-mi-one. Et je prends le ton que je veux. »  
Elle se leva de la chaise, regarda Rogue et lâcha rageusement « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! ». Elle tourna les talons et parti, en claquant la porte et en tonnant « grossier personnage ! », tout en espérant qu'il l'entende. Et il l'entendit.

Etrangement, cela lui fit presque de la peine. Ses yeux onyx restèrent fixés sur la porte et il se mit à repenser aux événements qui avaient eu lieu, il y a moins d'une heure, au mal qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le cadavre de la femme qu'il avait aimé toute sa vie, s'était présenté une nouvelle fois devant lui et à la presque culpabilité qu'il ressentait actuellement, d'avoir blessé physiquement et sûrement mentalement, la jeune femme qui avait cherché à lui venir en aide. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se mettre dans cet état. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un épouvantard, que ce n'était pas Lily et pourtant, il avait ressenti une telle douleur, qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à la dissimuler. Il était dans une sorte de transe qui lui avait fait revivre la scène originale. Qu'il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible… Mais il se rappela avoir été surpris par la forme qu'avait pris l'épouvantard de sa collègue. Ainsi, ce dont elle avait le plus peur était l'échec. Il s'en doutait. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé depuis sa scolarité. Elle était toujours une petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier d'elle, au fond de lui. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait vu des choses bien pires que l'échec, bien plus effrayantes. Ah… Ces satanés Gryffondors et leur maudit courage.

Quelques étages plus haut, Hermione s'attelait à la correction de quelques copies. Cet incident l'avait affectée, c'est pourquoi elle jugea juste de se changer les idées, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et ses côtes ne l'aidaient pas. Elle abandonna donc son paquet au bout d'une heure et décida de se faire couler un bon bain car elle ne supportait plus la sensation du sang, collé dans ses cheveux. Et si ça pouvait soulager ses côtes, cela ne serait pas de refus. La voici donc, quelques minutes plus tard, en train de faire trempette dans un bain moussant et de réfléchir à une solution pour réparer ses os, probablement cassés. Malheureusement, elle n'en trouva aucune qu'elle puisse pratiquer d'elle-même car ses fractures étaient trop près d'organes vitaux. Elle ne voulait ni se rendre à l'infirmerie, préférant taire ses aventures, ni accepter l'aide du bourreau responsable de sa douleur. C'était une question de fierté à vrai dire. C'est ainsi qu'elle se condamnait à la souffrance pour encore quelques temps.

Hermione arriva en retard au déjeuner, faute d'avoir laissé son esprit divaguer un peu trop longtemps. Sa place était prise. Elle alla donc se placer, à contrecœur, à la gauche de Rogue, soit tout au bout de la table car c'était la seule place de libre et elle ne comptait pas attendre qu'un de ses collègues ait fini de manger, pour s'asseoir.  
« Décidément, la ponctualité n'est pas votre fort. »  
Elle le fusilla du regard avant de répliquer « Au moins, contrairement à vous, je suis aimable. Et polie. Bon appétit à vous aussi, Professeur Rogue. » Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'adressa plus la parole du repas.

L'après-midi était passé très rapidement. La décoration de la grande salle avait été très occupante et très fatigante, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Pendant que les autres peaufinaient les détails, Rogue était chargé d'empêcher les élèves impatients, d'entrer par effraction dans cette pièce du château. Ce n'est que vers 18h, que l'équipe éducative était partie se préparer. Ils ne leur restaient qu'une heure avant le commencement des festivités.

Hermione troqua le tailleur argenté, qu'elle avait porté l'année passée, contre quelque chose de plus voyant car elle était bien décidée à assumer sa féminité, en ce jour de fête. C'est pourquoi elle avait enfilé une longue robe bleu roi, fendue jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse droite et qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. La taille était marquée et épousait la forme harmonieuse de ses hanches. Les larges bretelles terminaient en un décolleté qui laissait deviner une belle poitrine. Enfin, des strass argentés étaient disposés sur le haut et le bas de sa robe. Elle portait également des escarpins pointus et argentés, des bracelets et des boucles d'oreille assortis au collier toujours argenté, ainsi qu'une bague, qui habillait ses mains vernies aux couleurs de sa tenue. Elle avait dompté ses cheveux frisés en un chignon chic et romantique, qu'elle avait agrémenté de bijoux de cheveux, en forme de flocons de neige et avait libéré quelques mèches, afin qu'elles tombent en cascade sur son visage. En ce qui concerne le maquillage, elle avait bleui ses paupières à la teinte de sa robe et y avait ajouté quelques paillettes argentées, pour faire un rappel de couleur. Elle n'avait pas oublié le mascara qui lui faisait un regard magnifique, contrastant avec la pâleur de son visage. Ses yeux noisette se voyaient à plusieurs kilomètres. Une touche de gloss transparent vint parfaire sa mise en beauté et Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, plus que satisfaite du résultat.

Cette fois, elle descendit un peu en avance et entra dans la salle dont elle s'était occupée tout l'après-midi, en veillant bien à passer par la petite porte réservée aux professeurs, en raison de la nuée d'élèves qui bloquait l'accès aux grandes portes, comme si elles allaient s'ouvrir plus vite. Elle discuta avec certains de ses collègues et fût ravie de voir, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être mise sur son 31. Tout le monde, sauf vous savez qui, avait fait cet effort. En tout cas, elle suscitait les compliments de la gente masculine, aussi bien des professeurs que des élèves. Elle s'autorisa à observer ceux-ci et fût contente de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux, n'avait revêtu ses habits d'écolier.

La soirée débuta par un repas de noël succulent. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle était fabuleuse. Quelle belle magie que celle de noël ! Comme à l'accoutumée, il était l'heure de l'ouverture de bal. Les élèves choisissaient leur partenaire, les professeurs aussi et Hermione refusa les invitations, sous prétexte d'avoir déjà beaucoup de mal à marcher et donc ne se sentait pas d'attaque à danser. C'était vrai mais en réalité, elle était bien décidée à enterrer la hache de guerre, lorsqu'elle vit que Rogue et sa mine renfrognée, étaient toujours assis en bout de table. Elle se dirigea difficilement jusqu'à la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne et y prit place.  
« Vous n'allez pas danser ? demanda-t-elle pour engager la discussion.  
-De toute évidence, non, répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Est-ce que vous m'avez déjà vu danser dans n'importe quelle occasion, qui s'est déroulée au château Miss Granger ?  
-Il semblerait que non. Vous dansez si mal que ça ?  
-Là n'est pas le problème. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais même pas là, à regarder tous ces cornichons s'agiter comme des pingouins.  
-Voyons Professeur, c'est bientôt noël ! Laissez-vous charmer par ce genre de magie. Je vous assure que ça ne vous fera pas de mal. Ou essayez au moins de ne pas avoir l'air de si mauvaise humeur.  
-Pff.  
Après un temps de silence, Hermione, hésitante, lui demanda quelque chose qui lui coutait.  
-Venez danser avec moi. Je doute que mes côtes ne soient d'accord, mais ça ne fait rien. Venez danser avec moi.  
-Mais certainement ! répondit-il ironiquement.  
-Pour vous faire pardonner.  
-Je n'ai aucune raison de me faire pardonner de quoi que ce soit.  
-Vous oubliez que c'est de votre faute, si je suis forcée de rester assise sur cette chaise pendant que tout Poudlard s'apprête à danser.  
-Si vous étiez arrivée, comme je l'avais exigé, à…  
-J'étais avec Minerva !  
-Je m'en moque complètement. La seule chose que j'ai pu observer, c'est que vous n'étiez pas à l'heure.  
-Venez … S'il vous plait…  
Il n'était pas décidé à se lever. Elle le comprenait. Il n'était pas du style à participer à ce genre de chose et encore plus avec l'ancienne élève qu'il avait tant détestée. Mais c'est là qu'Hermione se trompait. Elle lui était insupportable de croire qu'elle puisse toujours avoir réponse à tout, et même si c'était souvent le cas, ça ne l'était pas tout le temps. Elle l'exaspérait à l'époque, mais il ne la détestait pas. C'était, au contraire, le genre d'élève qu'il aurait pu apprécier, s'il n'était pas lui-même. C'était le genre d'élève qu'il avait été et le genre d'élève qu'avait été Lily Evans. Inconsciemment, il ne la détestait pas, puisqu'elle lui ressemblait en beaucoup de points. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la détestait. Ni à l'époque, ni maintenant. Car maintenant encore, c'était la seule à se soucier de le voir assis là, tout seul, c'était la seule qui essayait de se lier d'amitié avec lui et qui, maintenant encore, ressemblait toujours beaucoup à Lily Evans. Ce soir, malgré lui, car il ne se l'avouerait probablement jamais, il la trouvait divinement belle. Et peut-être que cela lui faisait peur.

Il se leva soudainement, ce qui déclencha un petit sursaut chez Hermione et sortit de la salle à toute vitesse. Elle hésita à le suivre, mais elle finit par lui emboiter le pas. Il marchait tellement vite, tandis qu'elle, avait énormément de mal à avancer. Elle ne l'apercevait que de loin et espérait ne pas le perdre de vue. Elle accéléra le pas et l'appela, mais il ne ralentit pas. Il grimpait marche après marche, ce qui semblait être interminable pour Hermione. Elle finit par ralentir lorsqu'elle comprit où il allait. « La tour d'astronomie… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, dans l'incompréhension. Elle souffla de soulagement et d'épuisement, lorsqu'elle arriva à la dite tour. Et elle le vit appuyé sur la rambarde, à l'endroit où Albus Dumbledore avait rendu son dernier soupir, en train de regarder le ciel. Elle comprit maintenant, pourquoi il venait ici. Elle avait oublié à quel point la vue était à couper le souffle. On voyait danser les étoiles, leur lueur brillait d'une clarté sans nom et à ce moment là, on oubliait tout. Lorsque sa vie ne lui semblait plus à la hauteur d'être vécue, il venait se ressourcer ici. Et ses peines s'atténuaient, son esprit divaguait, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme apaisé.

Finalement, elle hésitait à le déranger. Elle pouvait sonder sa souffrance et ne se sentait alors, plus la bienvenue. Mais pour Rogue, personne n'était le bienvenu et elle refusait de le laisser, en cette si belle soirée, seul avec sa peine. Si elle pouvait en prendre un peu pour le soulager, elle le ferait. Hermione s'approcha sans bruit et vint se placer à côté de lui. Elle ne le dérangea pas et décida de porter son regard, dans la même direction que le sien. Pour qu'il fasse un pas en avant, elle devait en faire un en arrière, car cet homme avait du mal à se laisser guider. Et elle avait raison car, au bout de quelques minutes de silence bercé par le vent, il détourna son regard sur elle, sans un mot. Elle continuait à regarder le ciel, en espérant qu'il dise quelque chose et c'est ce qu'il fit :  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Car vous n'avez aucune raison d'y être. Vous devriez vous amuser en bas plutôt.  
-Au contraire, j'ai toutes les raisons d'y être.

-Je ne suis pas vous Severus. Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous.

Il tiqua lorsqu'il entendit ce brin de familiarité, mais ne lui fit aucune remarque.

-Je ne suis pas vous, au sens propre et au sens figuré. Je me préoccupe des gens que j'apprécie. Et ce que je vois, c'est que vous n'allez pas bien.

Il ne répondit pas et cela suffit à Hermione pour confirmer ses dires. Elle frissonna. Ne pas prendre de veste et s'exposer au vent nocturne d'une nuit d'hiver, la rendrait à coup sûr, malade pour les vacances de noël. Elle fit mine de rien mais Severus Rogue avait des yeux affutés. Ne voulant pas ajouter « rhume » à la liste des choses dont il était responsable envers Hermione Granger, il retira sa cape et la passa autour de ses épaules. Il attrapa son menton de ses longs doigts et les passa sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle avait la peau gelée.

-Vos lèvres sont bleuies par le froid, vous devriez partir vous réchauffer Miss.  
-Je reste. Merci pour la cape.

Elle était perturbée par ce geste, qu'on aurait pu qualifier par de la tendresse. Un long silence s'installa de nouveau. Ils étaient debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant la nuit étoilée.

-Je connais votre histoire Severus. Je sais ce que vous avez vécu et je sais aussi, qu'à votre place, j'aurais aimé être morte. Et je sais que vous le vouliez aussi. Franchement, ne pas prendre de l'anti-venin en temps de guerre et ne même pas essayer de guérir les morsures de Serpent, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle s'accrocher à la vie. Vous auriez pu vous sauver seul mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous vous laissiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais je ne suis pas vous et peut-être que ces souffrances n'étaient rien, comparées à celles que vous ressentez quotidiennement. Voilà pourquoi je suis là, pour vous sauver une deuxième fois. Je juge inconcevable que vous ne soyez pas heureux. Tout le monde mérite d'être heureux Severus. Il est peut-être temps de tourner la page. »

Severus Rogue ne le savait pas encore, mais Hermione Granger ne l'avait jamais détesté. Elle n'était ni Harry, ni Ron et elle savait faire la part des choses. Par-dessus tout, elle était quelqu'un de très intelligent et elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, même s'il faisait tout son possible pour convaincre le monde entier, ainsi que lui-même, du contraire. C'était un homme qui lui avait donné l'amour des potions, quelqu'un de très intelligent également et malgré le nombre de fois où il l'avait rabaissée, elle le remerciait. Personne n'a réponse à tout et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le lui rappeler de temps en temps. C'est ce qu'il avait fait. Et bien qu'il ne soit que peu aimable, c'était un très bon enseignant qui l'avait poussée, malgré lui, à toujours se surpasser sans oublier que personne n'est infaillible. Elle l'avait vu, à travers les apparences de marbre qu'il donne à son visage, que lui-même ne l'était pas et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'admirait. Pour la force dont il avait fait preuve chaque jour, en protégeant un garçon qui mettait sa propre vie en péril, pour l'amour sans faille qui l'avait habité et qui l'habitait encore aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais été le grand méchant, il était seulement un homme hanté et torturé, que l'on a utilisé comme un vulgaire pion, sans prendre le temps de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle d'amour. Une bonne personne à qui il était arrivé de mauvaises choses.

Ils regardaient à nouveau le ciel, lorsqu'elle enserra la main de Severus dans la sienne. Aucun des deux ne bougea plus et ils restèrent ainsi, durant de longues heures…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que mon OS vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, que je lirai avec grand plaisir :)


End file.
